Conn Foley
Appearance Conn is rather tall and slightly lanky compared to all of his classmates. He doesn't have much of a muscular build, however surprises come in small packages. He has long and slightly shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. His main outfit would be described as a punk rocker outfit. His outfit is a gray t-shirt that says the word "PUNK" diagonally across the front. He also wears a pair of black jeans with black suspenders over his shoulders. Around his neck, he wears a red and black checkered bandanna with a golden safety clip attached to it purely as an accessory. Finally, he wears a black beanie type of hat with yellow stripes that is missing the top part of his, causing his hair to slightly stick out. An accessory on the hat is a pin of the Pokemon Beedrill, however it is commonly mistaken for either a wasp, or bee. Personality At first glance, Conn comes off as standoff-ish and not afraid to voice his opinion. He can be slightly rude, however it is really he just isn't accustomed to new people. It takes him a little while to warm up, though once he does he becomes a sweetheart. He tries to protect those he cares about, but the fact he still voices his opinion hasn't changed. He is also prone to not filtering out curses. Backstory Conn Foley is a popular cake decorator that lives St. George, Utah, United States of America. He is best known for his immaculate designs of cakes. He also has appeared on the Food Network show Cake Wars, where he took home a victory. Not as commonly known, but Conn is also the lead guitarist for a punk rock band called “Pocket Theft”. Though he is the SHSL Cake Decorator, he is not happy with the title. He was originally hoping to be invited as the SHSL Guitarist, but was denied the role and given SHSL Cake Decorator instead. Important Events Prologue: Conn waits for the transportation to be taken to the complex. * Meets Ryotaro Cuyler for the first time. * Meets Reeno for the first time. * Meets Kata Tsuga for the first time. * Meets Nicole Honda for the first time. * Meets Izumi Suzuki for the first time. * Meets Kaoru Naito for the first time, giving him a copy of his band's album. * Meets Eri Yamamoto for the first time. * Meets Yuki Kazuragi for the first time. Conn arrives at the complex with the rest of the students. * Meets Mizuno Ryuunosuke for the first time, dip kisses him, being Conn's first kiss. * Meets Akio Sato for the first time. * Meets Nagisa Fujioka for the first time. * Meets Souta Agano for the first time. * Meets Tsubaki Fujita for the first time. * Meets Koshiro Saito for the first time. * Meets Momoka Hiiragi for the first time. Conn and the group is introduced to Hope, however soon witnesses her change to evil and her murdering Ayami Hamazaki. After witnessing that and being told they must stay there, Conn punches the wall in rage, leaving the scene with a bloody hand. One day later, at night time. * Meets Kitsune for the first time. * Meets Kato Seimitsu for the first time. Chapter One: Motive Reaction: Conn reads his letter and feels sad afterwards. After resorting to his usual relaxation place of the grove of trees, he silently sobs. Body Discovery: Conn discovers the dead body of Kato Seimitsu in the walk-in freezer, initiating the first investigation and trial of Danganronpa Paranoia. He screams bloody murder as he goes to find the others. Trial: Conn tries to be a leading figure in the trial for the first half, but soon enough passed out for most of the last half due to sleep deprivation. When he wakes up, he realizes that everyone was suspecting Mizuno Ryuunosuke as the main culprit. He was really reluctant to, but he started off with it. He didn't want it to be true, but eventually Mizuno was the only person it could have been. Conn was about to cry as he voted for Mizuno. Execution Reaction: After Conn witnesses the execution of Mizuno, he falls into a deep depression. He wouldn't move from the courtroom until finally Kata dragged him out of there. Chapter Two: Conn is still heavily depressed over the fact that Mizuno had been executed. He slowly found his way to the liquor cabinet ad began to drink like a monster within the 11th Classroom. A few people stopped in to try to talk to him, these being Tsubaki who left rather quickly after their encounter, Kitsune who joined in with Conn's drinking which lead to a make-out session, and then Kata who talked him out of drinking for the rest of the night and what was possible suicide, having both of them leave the room. Motive Reaction: Conn freaks out immensely over the Happiness Syndrome and blitzes out to the library. There he met Koshiro who helped calm him down, and thus swapping his hat for Koshiro's mask for the time the motive was in effect. Body Discovery: After hearing the news, Conn walked to the library to find the body of one of his close friends there, Eri Yamamoto, hanging from a cord, dead before him. Conn felt sad on the inside once more, but he didn't cry, he was angry. He asked aloud why someone would kill him, and then stormed off to go investigate. Within his investigation, he reads the KIBO-File that they are given for trials and witnesses Eri's real name wasn't Eri at all. He shared the first name of one of the other students there, being Naomi Tomoe. Conn was confused and still has yet to found out why Eri felt the need to hide his real name. Also during investigation, Conn saw the fake KIBO-File as he walked into the clinic to see what he thought was a dead Kitsune. He flipped out and passed out on the floor, though only to be woken up to it being Kitsune was only unconscious. Trial: Conn was extremely confused the entire time as all anyone was discussing was how Eri died and proving it wasn't Reeno. He tried to add in the information he knew, but he had a hunch he knew what happened. He never actually voiced his opinion on who the killer was until Kaoru Naito did so, both of them sharing the assumption of Izumi Suzuki. Once the time to vote came, he voted for Izumi like most everyone else did. Execution Reaction: After hearing the speech Izumi gave before her execution only to be then subsequently executed made Conn furious. He punched his trial stand until his right hand bled. He then stormed out of the courtroom only to go back to the grove of trees he always goes to, punching the trees until now both of his hands were bleeding. Chapter Three: Conn had stopped punching the trees for awhile to go to the new arcade to find Kitsune. After getting his hands fixed up slightly, he and Kitsune talked and Conn and Kitsune swapped secrets. However Conn goes back to the trees and got his hands bloody once more, and that is when Yuki came by. She made him feel slightly better and they had a nice heart to heart moment, growing closer as friends. Finally it ended with Nicole coming by and taking him to the clinic to fix his hands once again and Conn told her one of his secrets. Relationships Kaoru Naito Kaoru was the first person Conn met at the complex. The two grew close quickly and Conn enjoyed hanging out with Kaoru. They have shared some funny laughs throughout their stay, despite it being a not so ideal situation. Eri Yamamoto Eri was someone Conn held as a close friend as Eri was there for Conn when he was sad. They seemed to get along good enough, though Conn is still sad that their last interaction left the a poor taste of Conn in Eri's mouth and that Conn can't fix the situation anymore due to Eri's passing. Kata Tsuga Kata and Conn probably have the closest connection to each other over anyone in the complex. The two act as though they are brother and sister, one always looking out for the other. Kata has been there for Conn on every account and he can't even begin to express his gratitude to her. Koshiro Saito Conn acts as though Koshiro is his little brother as Conn is rather protective of him. The two get along great and somehow Conn always walks away from a conversation with him with a smile. Mizuno Ryuunosuke Mizuno was Conn's first kiss ever and his first love interest in the complex. The two got along as great pals, but when it came to the trial, Conn seriously messed everything up at the end. He wants to take it all back, but ow that Mizuno is dead, he can't. Kato Seimitsu Conn didn't talk to Kato much during the time he was alive, but he felt Kato was a nice enough person and he doesn't blame Kato for what he did. Kitsune The second person Conn fell in love with at the complex was Kitsune. He knows she has good intentions despite her standoffish nature. After learning her secret, Conn feels they took a large step in their relationship. He just hopes he can keep her alive unlike Mizuno. Izumi Suzuki Conn felt Izumi was a very caring and carefree person during her life. He might not have talked to her all that much, but he always enjoyed her company. He is sad he couldn't have spent more time with her, but he promises to make sure her final wishes get fulfilled. Reeno At first, Conn was confused what was up with Reeno as Reeno tickled him a lot. Though with this passing trial, he can't help but think "What is going on in his head?". Conn still has yet to decide how he feels about the little Fear Inducer. Yuki Kazuragi At first Conn thought Yuki was just an annoying little girl, but over time he has warmed up to her. He wants to make sure she to gets out alive so that way it can fulfill Izumi's final wish. Ryotaro Cuyler Conn has different views on all of Ryotaro's personalities. He finds regular Ryotaro to be a very nice and sweet kid, knowing he has a good heart. Conn feels that Seigfred is also a good person, though sometimes he questions what he does, but again, knows his heart is in the right place. Finally for Sigmund, Conn hates Sigmund. After all, he did yell at him in the face. Momoka Hiragi Conn thinks Momoka is a lovely lady to spend time chatting with. He hasn't talked to her much, but he thinks she is okay. Tsubaki Fujita Conn thinks again that Tsubaki is overall a nice person as she has been nice to him. Though he thinks she is a bit cowardly. Nicole Honda Conn kind of admires Nicole for her ability to stay level headed through all of this and is grateful for what she has done for him. He hopes they can chat some more at some point. Trivia Conn is the lead guitarist and lyricist of the band Pocket Theft. Conn is an only child and lives with his mother and father. Conn has four other members in his band, a lead singer, drummer, bassist, and keyboarder.Category:Character Category:Male Category:SHSL